Midnight Souls
by Reaper-Maniac
Summary: The Devil has given Sam tricky soul to catch, so tricky he needs inside help. Please read and review. Reaper/Twlight crossover. Spell checked version.


Authors note: my first reaper fan fic, and it is a bit random

**Authors note: My first Reaper fan fic and it is a bit random. I am basically mixing my two favourite stories together, Reaper and Twilight, though come to think of it I think Harry Potter is pretty amazing too, ok I will just start the story or I will be here all day just talking about it.**

**Yes, I am British so it is hard to write in an American accent, so I'll try my best but apologies if I do!**

**O.k. this is set just after the first series, so don't tell me what happens or I'll flip because in England it is not showing the next series till next year! Whaaaa! :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any people from Reaper or Twilight so don't sue!**

**Chapter 1 - The meeting**

It was just a normal day in June, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and Ted's sweat patches were big enough to scare away both lions and tigers!

Not many people were in the Work Bench, obviously they were enjoying the day, so that meant there wasn't much to do.

Sam was standing up on a rickety ladder, trying to hang up watering cans on a hook above him.

Was he the son of the Devil?

_No, _he told himself_, I can't be, I'm not evil, and he will never be my father. I have a mortal father._

_Or is he?_ Said the sly voice in the back his mind.

_Shut up, god dammit,_ he thought to himself.

Demons were after him, trying to get rid of who they believe to be the son of the Devil and who would not rest until he is dead.

The only good thing that came out of the fact that his father was dead, was that he was allowed time off for working for the Devil. This meant he could spend more time with Andi and his friends. He was starting to get over his father; it had been two months since he had nearly got killed by Tony, and when his father died. He still couldn't get over the fact that it was possible for the Devil to be his biological father.

And what about Andi, how would she react if he told her the truth that he might possibly be the spawn of Satan? _I bet she will flip_, he thought bitterly staring dully at the floor.

Sam was so surrounded by bitter and dark thoughts he lost his footing and fell hard onto the concrete floor.

"Dammit" Sam said, feeling his head gingerly for any blood and looked up.

He wasn't in the Work Bench; no he was somewhere quite different.

He was lying on rocks and could see the sea stretching out before him like a blue carpet. Clouds were swirling through the sky, chasing each other and hiding the sun from view. He realized he was on a cliff with jagged rocks sticking out at odd angles. He wondered if people ever go cliff diving, Sam shuddered at the thought.

"I like it here you know Sammy" said a voice to Sam's left.

Groaning, Sam pushed himself to his feet and walked over to the man dressed way too smartly to be going for a swim.

"Is it time already to go back to work?" Sam asked unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

The Devil turned to him, with a wicked smile.

"Did you know, it rains almost all year round here? This is a place which hardly ever gets sunlight" said the Devil, starting to pace up and down. He was acting as if no time had passed since Sam didn't have to work for him.

_Why didn't he just skip to the information about the soul rather than telling me useless information about this place?_ Sam thought.

"This Sammy is La Push," said the Devil

"What, is it French?" Sam asked

The Devil sniggered, "No Sam, It is in the Olympic peninsula of North West Washington state."

"Is it important? I mean, can't we just get on with it?"

The Devils smile vanished. "Okay then, as you wish, jeez, I thought you would have been glad to see me again, obviously I was wrong," said the Devil, sighing.

"Whatever."

The Devil didn't say anything. He just looked at Sam, He suddenly realized the Devil didn't have a file with him, in fact he wasn't holding anything.

"So, who am I dealing with his time, a murderer? A psychopath? A crazed weirdo?"

"Not this time Sammy. I need this one to be caught, though it is not going to be easy. In fact, I don't think you have ever or will ever come across one like this before. Their names are James and Victoria."

Sam moaned. He had already had his fair share of unpleasant events. The acid girl, the money robbers, not to mention the crazy guy with thousands of kids and countless more that he didn't even want to think about.

"Can't I have an easier one, it is after all a long time since I caught the last one."

The Devils smile vanished again, he walked up to Sam. It was at this point when Sam realized how tall the Devil really was. Son or not, the Devil was showing no mercy. The Devil reached forward and touched Sam's arm with an ice cold finger. He suddenly understood who was boss and felt his eyes widen in fear.

He looked helplessly into the Devils eyes, into the black abyss and he seemed to be going through them into a dark corridor. He was flying forward at speed, rushing, until he saw men, women and children crying and howling in pain. He could smell the fear, taste the horror.

Then the vision exploded and a new replaced

He was being held by one shoulder over a great pit of fire, the flames licking his Converse. He looked to the man who was holding him by one hand over the chasm of fire, and saw a smiling figure looking back at him.

He tried to say something but his mouth wasn't working.

"You didn't see the worst of it and the answer to your question, is no. Even if you have been away, I expect it to be done. Besides, you will not be alone; you need a good one after having so much time off"

He laughed demonically, and then hurled Sam into the pit. Cold air rushed past and he knew, in that instant, he was going to die. Faster he sped and all he could think about was how painful it would be. Faster and faster he went. He knew he was going to die, _goodbye_ he thought to himself.

Until... THUMP!

He was lying, spread-eagled on the hard floor of the Work Bench.

He was throbbing all over and panting.

_Great!_ He thought bitterly.

Pushing himself up he noticed Sock and Ben were both watching him anxiously.

"Sam! Sam! Are alright man?" Asked Sock

"I'm fine" he lied; still trembling he got to his feet stretching, still breathing heavily.

"Dude, you are not fine, man you look like you've seen a ghost," said Sock, punching Sam's Shoulder, slightly harder than he was meaning to.

"Oww! Shesh! Cut it out Sock" Sam said, still rubbing his arm.

"Did you see, you know?" Ben looked around a little edgy, "Him."

He nodded

"Yep, he said the soul will be a difficult one, he seemed dead serious too."

"Oh yes, your job just keeps getting cooler and cooler. I think I might have actually missed this whilst you had time off. So, what is the background on this one, rapist, hot chick, murdering hot chick?" said Sock. Someone really needed to calm him down, he was getting so excited, his voice was getting louder and higher.

"That's the thing" Sam replied "He didn't give me anything."

Socks face dropped into misery

"Nothing?" Sock asked disappointed to the extreme

"Nope, nothing. Actually..." Sam looked around carefully not to be overheard, "he said help would come."

"Really!" Ben said looking interested.

They had no time to pursue the subject however as Ted came marching up to them and the three quickly dispersed before getting their arse's whooped again.

Sam was preoccupied. He kept wandering around aimlessly, thinking about what he had just seen with the Devil.

"Hello! Earth to Sam!" called a voice, Sam looked up disturbed from his thoughts

"What is wrong, you seem worried?" asked Andi consolingly

_My god, she really is beautiful, _he thought

"Hello?" she asked again, more impatiently

"Sorry, I was just thinking how beautiful you look today," he said shyly.

"That is so sweet," she said, beaming like a mini sun.

They stood there, staring into each others eyes.

"Can you believe the weather?" Andi said, after some time in silence

"What?"

"It's pouring down and to think, it was so nice this morning. I actually walked to work and I didn't bring my umbrella," she sighed and looked away.

Sam looked outside. Andi was right, it was pouring. It was like someone was repeatedly emptying buckets of water onto the road outside which was hardly visible. _Strange_ thought Sam, yet this gave him an idea.

"How about I drive you home?" asked Sam, hoping this was his chance for her to forgive him for being such a useless boyfriend.

"Ok, cool, I'd like that," said Andi smiling,

"Cool, I'll pick you up at seven when my shift finishes."

They kissed briefly; she winked and walked off.

_God, she really was stunning even in the Work Bench apron_, he thought.

He went back to hanging up watering cans, still looking out for the vessel, though it was no where to be seen, he checked his locker, behind him, everywhere, but it wasn't there.

It didn't appear that morning or at lunch. It was only until three in the after noon that something happened,

Sam was very busy, he was standing at a cash register, thumbing through all the notes and trying to count them, but failing miserably due to the effect of boredom.

The automatic doors opened and Sam looked up to see who was brave enough to fight their way through the rain to get here.

In front was a girl with brown hair rippling down here back, she had brown eyes and a kind heart shaped face. She was walking arm in arm with a boy, he looked about 17. He had a weird shade of bronze tinting his hair and topaz eyes. He emitted a kind of sunlight that made every other boy seem to shrink into the background. However, there was another figure behind them. This girl almost looked like a pixie. She had small features, her hair was short, jet black and spiked up in odd places. Both her and the boy's skin were white as snow.

Many of the employees looked around curiously at the three who just walked in, as if they were aliens, Sam too couldn't help but stare.

There was a loud crash to his left that meant that Sock had just dropped whatever he was carrying. Somehow that didn't surprise him.

"Oh Sam, I think I have seen an angel," Sock muttered into Sam's ear, as he walked to Sam's side gawking like an idiot at the new comers.

It was at this point were the three, engrossed in there own conversation, walked right past Sam and Sock, up an aisle and disappeared from view.

"Dammit, they've gone," said Sock.

"Looks like they were heading for Ted's office," said Sam, who had momentarily forgotten about the missing vessel.

"Come on lets check it out", called Sock running down the aisle and peering around.

"Sock!" whispered Sam trying to catch up. "Don't..."

But Sock put up a hand to silence him

"Dude, I'm gonna do some serious stalking right now Sam, please don't try to stop me."

Sam sighed. Sock smiled and held up his hands in the form of a gun and said, "I'm going in."

**Hope you likedit. Sorry it was a bit slow to start. Next chapter will be better. Please RxR or if you have any comments you wish to ask me in private you can E-mail me and I will reply. I tried to write in American style but it is really hard, I'll update soon.**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
